


Rosework Paradox

by Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Future, Character roles changed, F/F, F/M, Flashpoint Paradox, Lancaster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: Ruby Rose is forced to go back in time to where her mother was about to die. She then successfully stopped her death. But this came with major ramifications when she went back to her future where everything had changed.





	1. The start of a day

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the DC flashpoint paradox and thought how interesting it was to see character roles change. The tags might change from time to time when the fix keeps going.

At Haven Academy Ruby panicked as she saw Jaune was about to clash with Cinder. She couldn’t let that happen. “NOOO!” She screamed loudly as she ran at Cinder, she tackled the fall maiden with all her might as her semblance went into overdrive and soon they were gone. “RUBY!” “CINDER!” Everyone yelled as time froze for them. And everything went dark. 

-13 years ago-  
Summer was on the brink of death as she let out gasps and pained groans. She looked up at the man who was tasked to kill her.   
Ruby fell out of nowhere and breathed heavily. She looked around the snowy field and she gasped as she saw her mother on the ground bloody. Her leg was gone and one of her eyes was being covered by her hand. “B-Bastard... you won’t get away with this.” Summer said with hate as the man chuckled. “Oh dear summer, I already Ha-“ “Leave her alone!” The man turned and gasped as he saw a scythe headed for his neck. “AHH-“

SHINK! THUD!

His body fell as Ruby looked at him horrified. “B-But.. he’s supposed... aura.. oh my god...” her legs quivered as she saw the man’s head roll on the ground. Summer blinked her eye and looked at Ruby. “W-Who are you?” She said in wonder, she got her scroll and sent a distress call as she kept staring at Ruby. “I-I’m...” 

FLASH!

Everything was white and ruby groaned as she laid in her bed. “Ugh. My head.” Ruby rubbed her head and gasped. She was in her bed. Her room. “Wh-What the?!” She was still the same age when she went to Haven. But why was she here. “Jaune. Nora, Yang!” She stood up and called her sisters name.

“Hold up Ruby!” She heard a familiar yell as someone busted through her door. “What’s wrong?! Did you get hurt?! Did you slip and fall?! Were you having a wet dream?!” Ruby just looked at Yang. She was different. First of all, her hair was short, but still curly, her eyes were red like her mothers and she had scars on her arms and legs, and- ‘GLASSES?!’

“Y-Yang?” Yang went over to check on Ruby. “Hmm. Right temperature.... correct eye flow, hmm.” She tooted Ruby’s Head a bit. “You seem fine. Gee don’t scare me like that.” Yang spoke as she went downstairs. “Come on, breakfast is ready!” Ruby could only wonder. ‘What the heck happened?!’ 

-somewhere else in the sky-

On a large airship a dozen or so people were working on technology and scanners as it soared in the air. “Hmm. Were almost to our destination captain.” The man came over and lit a cigarette. “Good. Keep it moving until we reach the rendezvous point.” He checked his watch and sighed. “You better know what your doing, this ship isn’t exactly made for fighting long battles.” He spoke cautiously to the person who hired him for the job. 

“You just keep the ship moving. And well be fine.” Roman nodded to her words and checked his watch again. “I hope your right, Remnants at sake here.” The women came out of the shadows, it was a fresh cinder fall she wore a combat suit tailored for military forces. 

“This is our only chance to stop the war Roman. Don’t you want your little girl to be safe?” She spoke sincerely, knowing his attachment to his child. “More than anything. But... are you sure you got the councils approval for this?” Cinder stayed quiet and he sighed. “It’s funny, only other illegal thing I did was steal a dress for my girl.” Cinder smirked at him until the man watching the radar called out. “Captain! We have 2 incoming bogies, one on our tail and one in front of us!” Roman picked up his cane and went Over to the door. “Keep us on course! Don’t let them stop us!” He turned to Cinder as she held a sword and a gun in her hands. “Here.” He handed her a parachute and she looked at it oddly. “Your the one who was trained to kill, my men only knew from instinct. If we go down, your not staying here.” Cinder nodded and they went outside. “Men! Women! Battle stations! Get the harpoon guns and cannons ready!” The people started running around and armed themselves as Roman looked and saw the ship heading towards them. He shivered when he saw the symbol. The symbol of a spear.


	2. Revelations and battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby’s progress in figuring out what’s happening, Roman and Cinder get into trouble, and a new change has happened.

After getting up from bed Ruby was confused as she ate breakfast with her ‘sister’ “uh yang.” Yang eagerly ate her scrambled eggs and looked up. “Hmm? Whatsh up?” She said still eating. “Uh.. first could you swallow? And I have a couple questions to ask.” Yang nodded and got some orange juice and gulped it down. “Ahhh... nothing like a good days breakfast. So whats up Rubes?” She asked as Ruby focused more on her different appearance.

“First... why are you wearing glasses?” Yang looked at her oddly as she blinked. “Ruby, you know I have bad vision right? I mean, ever since that accident I needed to wear these.” She pointed at them as ruby grew both concerned and worried. “I’m... sorry, I think I forgot.” Yang looked at her for a moment.

“W-Well... it was about. Maybe... 8, 7 years ago. It’s really blurry, but what happened was, when dad wanted to try and train us, we had a weapons malfunction, and next thing you know, I loose most of my hair and almost my sight.” She said it so casually that it scared Ruby. “But you were there? Sure you were maybe, 8 years old, but it was a big thing. 

Ruby stayed quiet for a moment. Is that why your hairs short?” Yang snickered a bit as she chewed on a piece of bacon. “Well duh, having long hair that’s just an accessory, not like its useful.” She finished her food and stood up to wash the plates. “Come on, moms not going to visit herself.” She joked as she went to the dishwasher. Ruby put her hands on her heads so confused and concerned. “Ah-What happened.... all I did was.... and I didn’t...”

ARF! ARF!

Ruby looked down and saw that Zwei hasn’t changed. She sighed in relief and picked up the corgi and hugged him tightly. But then she heard him yelping and she dropped him onto the floor. 

“RUBY!” Yang went over and tended the the dog as she glared at her sister. “Why’d you have to be rough with him!?” Ruby held her hands in front of her. “I-I didn’t know, I thought he had au-“ her sister just sighed as she held Zwei in her arms gently. “Look, it doesn’t matter, I’ll put him in bed, just get ready.” She went into the hallway with a frown. “Wait Yang.” The blonde sighed and looked at her sister. “Yeah?” Ruby gulped as she spoke up. “W-Where exactly are we going?” 

......  
......  
......

Yang glared at her and slammed the door making Ruby yelp out as she felt the force. “Wh-What did I say?” 

-in Atlas-

“Yes.. Okay.. good... no I don’t Agree with that plan! It’s risky and we already have enough death as it is!” The women on the phone yelled before she ended the call. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Willow schnee was not ready for the war for reamnant. Vale and Atlas did work together, but with Mystriel being the muscle, and Vacuo being its slave kingdom it was a difficult process. She sometimes wished that Grimm was the threat against humanity again. 

“Mother.” Willow took a deep breath and turned to give a soft smile to her daughter. “Yes Winter?” Winter Schnee wore a simple ice blue dress as her hair was in a bun with some covering her pale face. “Your... Ahem... friends are here.” She spoke carefully as Willow waved her off, Winter nodded and left, Willow looked at a family portrait and sighed. “The man’s gone, and he left a mess behind.” She stood up and got ready to meet her ‘friends’ and walked out of her office. Being head of the council did give her reasons to have questionable allies.

-with Ruby-

Ruby looked out the car window and saw how the forest that surrounded her house was thinning out as mass amounts of stumps were everywhere. “Hey Yang, what’s happening to the forest?” She looked at her sister who focused on driving. “The Wood is being used for more structural reasons. Support houses, bases, and other things. If you payed attention to class, maybe you’d heard about it.” She smirked as her sister looked at her oddly. She took out her scroll and checked the CCT connection. Her heart dropped. 

‘In other news, multiple islands between Mystriel and Atlas have been in complete conflict with one another, Argus, which was once a thriving peace connection between the Kingdoms is in the brink of destruction as we speak.’ 

“Argus....” She said to herself. She remembered how important it was to Mystriel. “It’s a shame. Many who wanted to avoid the war weren’t fast enough to get out.” Yang said as they pulled around into a parking lot. “Hey, get those flowers will ya.” Ruby picked up the roses and followed Yang to the hospital. Her grip tightened as she followed her. 

-with Roman and Cinder-

The two walked onto the ships dock as they saw the ship getting closer. “It’s getting closer to the lighting Torch Cinder.” 

Cinder narrowed her eyes and got a closer look. “It’s a hammerhead! Everyone brace for impact!” The ship then collided and luckily for the lighting Torch it went down and under it. 

But that didn’t stop any of the soldiers from jumping off and onto the deck. Romans crew were unevenly matched up as they had basic weapons and fire arms with little armor. “Defend the ship!” Roman yelled as he shot at the first soldier who ran towards him. 

Cinder easily dodged each attack from them as she kicked a soldier into another before she used her sword to slit a man’s throat who got too close. She noticed how Romans men were getting overwhelmed as she saw a large man getting shot by multiple arrows, he carried a basic rocket launcher and fired it into a group of soldiers. They were killed but not before Junior saw a special forces unit run at him with two blades. The green robed ninja ran at him as junior complied to the challenge, he swung his rocket launcher at him but he dodged and cut the back of his thigh. Yelling in pain Junior tried to punch him only for the masked ninja to shove his sword between his Ulna and radius before twisting it. Cinder sword she heard a snap, and before Junior could even scream the silent fighter swung his remaining blade into his throat silencing the large man. He took his blades out as Junior fell to the floor dead. Cinder felt the ninja look at her before she lifted her gun and fired at him. He dodged each shot and ran towards her.

“Fuck!” Roman swore as one soldier knocked the gun out of his hand, he used his cane to block each swing and quickly kicked his legs before he swung his cane down into the soldiers windpipe. 

THWIP!

“GAH!” Roman was shot from behind as an arrow jetted from his shouder. It was his bad arm at least. “Roman!” Cinder yelled before she was kicked in the face towards him. She fell down as Roman pointed his cane at the last couple soldiers.

“Hah, What are you going to do with that?” The man spoke up as he prepared to kill them. “Oh you’d be surprised.” Then the scope came out and it fired a flare right into the group and it exploded killing them. The silent warrior stood from afar before running off. “Hey! He’s gettin away!” One of Romans men yelled as the ninja jumped off and onto the hammerhead ship. 

“Leave him. They can’t do much, we’re too far from them.” Both him and Cinder looked at the carnage. “Hey Perry head count.” The dog faunas nodded and went to check out if there’s any enemy survivors. Roman sighed as Cinder put a hand on his shoulder and the other on the arrow. “Careful, this might sting a little.” Then with a sudden movement she yanked it out. 

“GRAAAAAHH!” Roman screamed in pain and he hit his cane against the railing bending it downwards. His cane was made of strong metals. Cinder studies the arrow and sighed in relief. “Your lucky it wasn’t a poisoned one.” Then Perry came back with a worried face. “We’ve lost over 7 men, including Junior captain.” Roman sighed as he rubbed his head. “I’ll be with the medic, take any armor, weapons or information from the corpses. Line our crews up.” He spoke somberly as he walked down into the ship. Cinder turned back and looked at the two hammerheads as they tried to fly towards their ship. They won the battle but the day wasn’t over yet.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets to meet her mother once more, willow meets up with her ‘friend’ and we get a glimpse of a secret weapon.

Ruby gasped as she gripped the roses. Her mother was in the bed sleeping peacefully as Yang went to check on her. One of her eyes was covered by an eyepatch. “Mom... Mom.” She quietly woke up the elder rose as she looked up. “Oh? Hello Yang.” Just hearing her voice made Ruby tear up a little. Summer saw her daughter and smiled. “Are those for me?” Ruby nodded as she put them on the table next to the bed. “I don’t know wether to be touched, or slightly annoyed that it’s a pun. Yang.” She playfully scolded as Yang rubbed her head.  
“Yeah heheh. Couldn’t resist.” Summer shook her head and looked at Ruby. “Yang, can you leave me and Ruby for a moment?” Yang nodded and left. When the door closed Ruby went up to her and hugged Summer. The elder rose gladly hugged back as she felt Ruby crying on her shoulder. “I-I missed you... so much...” Ruby sobbed as Summer rubbed her back. “Ruby.. you always visit” Summer quietly said as she let out a couple laughs. “But, I must say. You look frightened, is something wrong?” Ruby couldn’t hold it in, she needed to know what was wrong. “Mom... why is everything so different.” Summer looked at her strangely. “I don’t know what you mean dear.” Ruby let out a deep breath and explained. “When I got here, Yang’s hairs short, Zwei doesn’t have aura, dad and uncle Qrow aren’t at the house. And apparently there’s a war going on. And... where’s the Grimm?” That’s what made her so confused. Not a single Grimm had been spotted or mentioned, they were humanity’s biggest threat. Summer looked at Ruby and sighed deeply she sat up and rubbed her head.  
“Ruby, I don’t know what happened, maybe you have amnesia, or you hit your head but, aura isn’t allowed to be used anymore, Qrow and Tai.. they’re gone.” Ruby’s heart sank when she heard this. Tears started to fall down her eyes as Summer hugged the young Rose once more. “H-How... they’re so strong..” Ruby spoke softly as she cried into her mothers arms. “They fought in the first battle of the war. They lost their lives. But I’m sure they’ll be happy to know that you and Yang grew up to be wonderful women.” Summer stroked Ruby’s hair as a tear fell from her eye as well. 

-atlas-

Willow sat in her chair as she had a meeting with her friend. “I’m glad you and I could speak once more Willow, the plan is going fine, but we still nee-“ Willow interrupted him and raised her hand. “We need Belladonna. I know that. It’s clear that you and your, Resistance as you call it, cannot handle the job without bellodona. Now I want to be clear.” She stood up and pushed her ‘friend’ down. I want you to find a way to end this stupid war, and make sure both sides don’t make it out. Understand.” He gulped as he nodded.  
“Yes Willow, I promise, your resources will not be wasted.” She scoffed as she turned and walked away. “You better, I remember, an arc never breaks his promise. Is that correct?” She saw him as he rubbed his blonde hair. “Well, when the worlds ending, most promises can’t be made. But I swear this one will not be missed.” She looked at him for a moment and nodded. “Good.” Jaune sighed as he left the mansion. He went to his small bullhead and called someone. “Alright... first I have to make a quick stop at the Patch hospital.... who am I visiting? An old friend.” 

-???-

Inside a room a skinny frail little girl was in a fetal position in the corner. “Okay send in specimen B2K.” Her eyes widened when she heard that as a blade slid into the room and then the doors opened. She went over and picked up the blade. Her hands shook as she saw a Beowolf walk in. It didn’t do anything and just laid down. She slowly walked up to the Grimm and looked down at it. It was silently sleeping as she raised the blade with her hands shaking. After a minute a new voice was heard. “Do it Schnee. Kill it, and I might give you extra rations.” The cruel female voice was heard as Weiss’s eyes went wide and the blade went down.

SHINK!

“I-I’m Sorry.... I’m so sorry...” tears streamed from her eyes as she heard the pained yelps and cries from the Grimm. Soon it’s stopped moving and disappeared. She dropped the blade and cried into her hands as the people behind the glass walls were pleased.  
“Ma’am. I need to let you know. Her mental instability is not well. I’m not sure how much more she can take before she sn-“ The women glared at the scientist who lowered his head. Her amber eyes glared at the doctor as she turned around.  
“I made a choice to keep you alive, after what you and your master did. Don’t make me regret it.” She walked off as the doctor looked into the room sadly as Weiss kept crying to herself mumbling apologies to the dead Grimm. It was morbid really, how someone would cry for over more than a thousand Grimm. “But if it means I live through this. I’m sorry girl.” He went away as Weiss saw the blade get taken by a magnet and the last of the Grimm dissolved. She was once again, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> The length of each chapter might change over time.


End file.
